Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a device that positions and supports a weight on the abdomen for performing abdominal exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the abdominal muscles seem to be a small part of a person""s muscular system, they play an important role to our overall muscularity and strength. Abdominal muscle development is mostly determined by genetics and is the least receptive to exercise. The abdominal muscles are most severely stressed when attempting to xe2x80x9cstabilizexe2x80x9d. This means that they respond to contraction, not movement.
There are a number of different methods for a person to perform abdominal exercises. However, all abdominal exercises are variations of the sit-up or leg raise. The abdominal muscles are stabilizing muscles with a limited range. They merely assist in pulling the trunk forward and in raising the legs upward. Thus, the movements involved in sit-ups, crunches, and leg raises are indirect. The muscles of the upper quadriceps are the primary movers in a leg raise. Sit-ups are better, but they are usually employed with so much momentum that the lower abdominal muscles are hardly working. The lower back tends to fatigue (due to the constant stretching) before the abdominal muscles get a good workout when doing high-rep sit-ups.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to more efficiently exercise the abdominal muscles.
Another object is to provide an apparatus that can employ different types of weights.
The present invention is an apparatus for supporting a weight on a supine person""s abdomen for performing abdominal exercises. The apparatus includes a base and a platform removably resting on the base. The base has a curved underside with padding and rests on the user""s abdomen. The platform has a means for positioning and supporting one or more weights on its upper surface. The platform is positioned on top of the base by positioning pins in positioning holes.
The configuration of the platform depends upon the type of weight being used. There are two barbell configurations, one for a curl barbell configuration and the other for a straight barbell. Both have an elongated depression that extends completely across the platform. The depression for the curl barbell configuration is undulant and shaped to fit the central portion of the curl barbell. The depression for the straight barbell configuration is straight. The depression is deep enough so that the barbell does not slide out of the depression when the platform is in its normal horizontal operating position. A dumbbell platform configuration has pairs of interior depressions for receiving the weight ends of each dumbbell.
Alternatively to an elongated depression of the barbell configuration, projections from the platform surface, such as pegs, knobs, or bumps, may be used to position the barbell. Optionally, for the barbell configurations a pair of pegs may extend from the surface of the platform for maintaining the position of a stack of disc weights laid on top of the platform. Optionally, the bottom of the depressions may be textured to resist sliding by the weight. Optionally, the depressions may be lined with a resilient material to reduce damage. Optionally, the under surface of the platform may have resilient palm pads for the user to aid in stabilizing the apparatus while in use. Optionally, two or more configurations may be combined on a platform.
The base has a unitary embodiment and a two-part embodiment. The unitary embodiment is a plate composed of a rigid material. The preferably padded underside may be flat or contoured to better fit a user""s abdomen. The two-part embodiment has a foundation with a tray and a pedestal that sits in the tray. Padding in the tray acts as a shock absorber between the foundation and pedestal during use.
Optionally, the base has curved wings extending from opposite sides thereof and down around the sides of the user""s abdomen in order to provide stability for the apparatus during use.
The platform is maintained in the desired position on the base by pins in holes. The pins may be on the base, platform, or both and the holes located opposite the pins.
Optionally, a removable latch may be used to secure the platform to the base. Examples include a shaped tab that fits into an aperture, a threaded screw, and a quarter-turn latch.